The New Age of Camelot
by Jillcb
Summary: This immediately follows the end of The Sword in the Stone. It includes Gwen's coronation and the beginning of the Golden Years of Camelot.


**The New Age of Camelot**

The day of Guinevere's coronation began early. The sun was shining high in the sky, immediately bringing the Kingdom a new sense of hope. The dark days of seeing off Morgana Pendragon's latest quest for power, was now behind them all, and it seemed as if they were indeed entering a new age.

For once Merlin had a smile on his face, today he felt would be a new beginning for everyone, not least his friends Arthur and Gwen. For the past couple of years he had been their biggest supporter. He was always there whenever their relationship had run into trouble.

He had seen it as his personal goal to reunite them, whenever anything had threatened their relationship. He had sometimes gone further than intended. But he always knew that they were destined to rule over Camelot, and bring the Kingdom into a new golden age. He had always promised himself that nothing would stand in the way of that happening.

As he walked down the corridor everyone he passed, had a smile on their face. It was as if everybody wanted to release their tensions, now that the darker days were over, at least for now.

Merlin didn't doubt for one minute, that Morgana was lurking somewhere in the background. He also knew that one day she would be back, and he would have to be ready for it. But for now he hid her into the back of his mind.

Today would be for his friends, and for the future of Camelot, and everything that he had worked so hard for. He smiled as he noticed the figure of Sir Elyan walking towards him, looking uncharacteristically nervous and for once a little unkempt.

"Feeling the pressure?" Merlin smiled nodding towards him.

"Yes." Elyan admitted. "I can't say I've ever felt this nervous before."

Merlin laughed. "I'm sure everything will go smoothly. I will make sure the prat is in the right place at the right time."

Elyan laughed. "I sure you will, I will try to do my part, and make sure my sister is there too."

Merlin pulled a face. "That would certainly be a help, we can't do her coronation without her." he laughed. "How is Gwen?"

"She had a quiet night last night with a couple of friends; I'm just going to check up on her now." Elyan said.

"Give her my best wishes." Merlin smiled, as he noticed Arthur pop his head out of his door. "I will see you both later, I have a feeling I maybe about to be needed."

Elyan turned around as Merlin's name was shouted out loudly.

"Sire." Elyan called nodding formally.

"Ah Sir Elyan shouldn't you be with…." Arthur began, suddenly lost for words.

"With Gwen you're the woman you're about to make your Queen?" Merlin suggested with a hint of a smile.

"Yes thank you Merlin." Arthur snapped. "I do know her name!"

"Well that is a relief." Merlin nodded "It would avoid considerable embarrassment later on."

"I was looking for my ceremonial sword." Arthur said, attempting to sound more efficient, even if he didn't feel it.

"You're only half dressed." Merlin pointed out. "Why on earth would you want your sword now?"

"I need to check that you have cleaned it properly." Arthur said, as he looked down at himself, and discovered he was indeed only half dressed.

"It is already done." Merlin assured him. "I got up especially early to do some chores."

"Good." 'Arthur said, allowing Merlin to do up his shirt. "What about the flowers?"

"Done." Merlin said. "You feeling nervous?"

"I've told you before Merlin. I never get nervous." Arthur said throwing his shoulders back.

"Oh yes of course you're a warrior, I was forgetting." Merlin grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Arthur asked sternly.

"Nothing." Merlin assured him, raising his eyebrows to the heavens.

"Yes okay, you are right I am nervous Merlin." Arthur suddenly admitted after a pause. "Suppose I make a mistake, get my words mixed up?" Suddenly Arthur was dithery and moving about the room.

"You will be fine." Merlin smiled, "It is just natural nerves. Anyway it's not as if you've never been stupid in front of her before!"

"Merlin!"

"What?" Merlin asked. "I'm just saying that because it is Guinevere's coronation today, any mistake made, just appears bigger than what it actually is."

Arthur thought about it for a second, before regarding Merlin suspiciously. But as his head was still in a haze from the night before's session in The Tavern, he decided to let it go. He was probably right, it was just plain nerves. But he knew he was desperate to get everything right, this of all days. As Merlin finished fussing around him, doing up his cloak, the young man took a step back.

Merlin stood in front of Arthur, making sure his cloak was securely fastened, and giving him his sword. He began to speak, suddenly wanting to make it clear to his friend, that not only was it the right thing to do, but a step nearer to the world they had both been working towards.

"There you are. Everything will go fine today; it is a step forward for everyone in Camelot, the start of a new age for us all. You and Gwen are the leaders of that new age; you will both lead us into a new world, which will unite everybody in the Kingdom." Merlin said, having to fight the emotion in his words.

Arthur regarded him for a second. "You still drunk Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin knew, under the sarcasm that his friend had been genuinely moved by his words.

"Thank you old friend." Arthur said putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Both Guinevere and I both know, we would not still be together, if it wasn't for you."

For a second there was a comfortable silence between the pair of them, as each looked at the other. Arthur always felt there was a special connection somehow, one that he couldn't explain to anyone else. But both he and Merlin knew it was there.

"Maybe a quick drink to let in the new time?" Merlin asked. Before Arthur could say no they were both holding small glasses of wine.

"To the new golden age of Camelot." Merlin toasted.

"The new golden age." Arthur smiled and he threw the drink back, and let the warm feeling glow inside him.

Guinevere sat at the dressing table making last minute checks on her appearance, before she would begin her new life. She was using Morgana's old chambers to get dressed in, and all of a sudden in her mind an image came to her.

She was brushing the hair of her mistress Morgana Pendragon. It was a time when everything seemed very innocent. The two of them would often spend the hours chatting away at the latest gossip that they had heard from somewhere.

Coming too, she wondered why she was suddenly thinking of it. Maybe it was because she was still shocked at the venom with which Morgana had used to try to kill her recently. Maybe it was just because she felt nostalgic for the old days again. She sighed and put down the mirror on the table. She would soon be officially unveiled as the Queen of Camelot, and not for the first time, her nerves began to resurface again.

There was a knock at the door. She smiled as her brother Elyan entered. She was suddenly so grateful that he had come back into her life again. It was such a relief to have a member of her family to share the experience with. Elyan had many similar qualities to her father Tom, and it helped her to remember him.

"How are you?" Elyan asked as pulled a chair over next to her.

"Oh I'm alright." Guinevere lied.

"It is okay to admit your nerves to me." Elyan laughed taking her hand.

Guinevere smiled, unable to say anything. It was hard enough for her to keep everything together at this moment. Suddenly she noticed her brother starring at her, as if there was something he hadn't realized before.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't believe my sister looks so beautiful." Elyan smiled back.

"Listen to you." Guinevere laughed, feeling suddenly self-conscious .

"I mean it, mother and father would be so proud." he said a look of pride on his face.

"I'm just grateful we are back together Elyan. There was a time when I wondered if that would ever be the case." she said, stroking his hand.

Elyan still felt ashamed that he had made such little effort to stay in touch with his family. It was something he could not make up with his father, but he could with his sister, and he vowed to do so.

"I promise you, I will never be so selfish again Guinevere. I will always be there for you, whatever happens in the future." he said.

"Oh stop it, you will make me cry. I'm supposed to be happy on my today." Guinevere reminded him. She looked around the chambers, still not quite able to take in the fact that soon her whole life would change.

"Wasn't this Morgana's old chambers?" Elyan asked watching his sister's eyes darting round the room.

"Yes, I spent many a day, gossiping in here." Guinevere admitted. "Everything was very simple then, it almost seems like another life now."

"Well you and Arthur belong together, I'm sure you will both be really happy." Elyan smiled.

"Yes. There were times when I thought we'd never have the chance to be together, but now we are I must give this everything. I have to prove that I can be a good and just Queen, alongside Arthur."

"You will manage it." Elyan smiled.

Suddenly a knock on the door, made them both look towards it nervously.

"I think that is the signal for your special day to begin." Elyan offered his arm.

Guinevere slowly got up, and put her hand through Elyan's arm, making sure her dress was riding okay. Just as she did so a figure came running through the door.

"Oh my lady I am so sorry." she cried. "I got called up for other duties, I didn't realize it was so late."

"That's okay Bronwen." Guinevere smiled.

Bronwen smiled. "Oh you look so lovely."

"Thank you for everything you've done." Guinevere smiled.

Bronwen smiled and curtsied.

Once Bronwen had stopped fussing behind her, Guinevere allowed her brother to begin to escort her to the throne room. They began their journey smiling at people who stood staring at them in the corridors. Guinevere recognized many faces from her own time as a maid, and made sure that she acknowledged them all.

It seemed a strange feeling to her somehow, she wondered if she would ever get use to it. But she knew for now she had to put everything to the back of her mind, and just enjoy the day ahead.

The guests had been arriving all day, and were now assembled in the throne room, waiting for the happy couple to arrive. There were dignitaries from all over the Five Kingdoms, as well as the lords and ladies of the court, and ordinary people too. There were important matters to attend to for the future, but for now that was forgotten as they waited for the coronation to take place.

Everywhere people looked there were flowers and decorations hanging off every wall, and a feeling of happiness seemed to reverberate around every room of the castle. It had taken a couple of days to get everything right, but as Merlin walked down the corridor with Gaius he was proud of the work done.

He had been given a brand new red jacket, and despite his annoyance at having had one especially made (due to Guinevere's insistence), he now felt quite relaxed in it. He had also noticed it had led to even more women's eyes looking over at him, which was not an unpleasant experience for him.

As he sat next to Gaius with Elyan beside him and the Knights behind them, he watched Arthur who was already at the front, waiting for Guinevere to arrive. Merlin flashed a smile over Arthur's way, in an order to relax him, he knew that Arthur's nerves had just recently increased. But soon him and Guinevere would be crowned Queen, and the warlock smiled tonight they would have a great feast, and everyone would have the chance to have a great time.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Arthur's eyes were starring down the room at the entrance. He could see her in the distance. A figure, in a long purple dress, making her way over to him. With every step that she came nearer, Arthur could feel his heartbeat increase. He was stunned by the sight of her. He was so proud of how admiring everyone was of his this woman, his Guinevere, as she walked towards him, down the red carpet that had been especially laid for the occasion.

She had her beautiful long hair brushed down passed her shoulders, he could now see the beautiful golden lace that held her dress in place. She looked every inch a Queen to Arthur in that minute, and suddenly he was impatient for it all to begin. The future that their union would bring Camelot.

He smiled as she arrived and slowly made her way up the steps, gracefully. She carefully went down in front of him. Arthur carefully took the crown off the red cushion, and first looking at the room, before his eyes feasted onto the woman before him, he began the words that would bound her to both him and to Camelot.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you, Guinevere Queen of Camelot." Arthur carefully put the crown on her head. She smiled up at him, and he opened his hands to her, taking her hands in his and pulling her to the top step.

For a brief second they looked at each other their hands together, before Arthur leaned over to her and their lips met for a kiss, that went on for far too brief a time for Arthur's liking. But he knew they would have plenty of time for that later. For now they had duties to perform.

He turned around still holding Guinevere's hand, before shouting out to the room, a happy smile on his face.

"Long live the Queen!"

The whole room rose in unison, repeating the call. Everywhere he looked he could see happy smiling faces, and he reveled in the feeling. In the front two rows he could see the Knights all shouting as one, as well as Gaius. For a moment he met the shiny eyes of his friend Merlin, whom for once looked quite overcome, as he watched his two friends finally take their vows to themselves and their Kingdom.

Arthur would always look back on this day, as the happiest time of his life. A day that would cheer him up, whenever he needed it. He knew there would be rough times ahead. Morgana was still out there, and as long as she was, he knew there would always be a risk. But now he had Guinevere as his Queen, and his friend Merlin as well as his band of Knights, he knew he had everything that he could ever want.

Now he had to take the future in his hands and make it his. He had to bring about the golden age that he and Merlin had spoken off earlier on and make it a reality for everyone, and not just themselves. He had never felt a heavier burden than what he did in this moment. But he knew that everyone around him would help him, to bring about the world they all dreamed off.

To make Camelot into a place where everyone belonged and were treated equally. Whether they were born rich or poor. It was the world that Arthur had always sworn that he would provide, and he knew now was the time to step up and bring that future one step closer. As he and Guinevere began their slow walk down the red carpet and out of the room, outside they could hear the people of Camelot cheering.

"Are you ready to help me make this a new age for our Kingdom?" he asked her.

"With all my heart." Guinevere smiled at him. "With all my heart."

And so the new age of Camelot began.

**The End.**


End file.
